Fille de Moldus
by HogwArts RevivAl
Summary: Elina Dursley, 11 ans, entre à Poudlard. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle apprend l'existence du monde des sorciers et que ses cousins sont de sang pur... Encore perdue, elle peine à se faire sa place et, bientôt elle accorde sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes... Une fois noyée sous les problèmes et les dangers, il ne reste qu'une solution : vaincre ceux qui se dressent devant elle.
1. Chapter 1

Mon père avait pour habitude de dire qu'il avait gardé son nom de famille pour ne jamais oublier à quel point la peur, l'ignorance et le manque de jugement peuvent être dangereux, pour les autres comme pour soi.

Là, perdue dans un amas d'élèves qui font tous une tête de plus que moi… Je me demande si l'ignorance va m'être fatale.

Evidemment, j'ai quelques connaissances vagues… Lorsque l'actuelle directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall, s'est elle-même présentée à notre porte… Disons que les choses se sont bousculées.

D'abord, il y a eu la réaction bizarre de mon père, qui a eu l'air de tout de suite la reconnaître et de vivre un moment traumatisant et qui, pourtant, l'a accueillie chaleureusement. Puis il y a eu toute cette conversation étrange à base de "comme votre cousin" et autres "votre tante et vos neveux".

La femme partie, seule avec mon père, j'ai eu le droit à un nouveau récit… Que je ne comprenais pas plus. Mes imbéciles de cousins, qui n'étaient bons qu'à se chamailler et s'en prendre à moi, seraient des sorciers ? Et ma cousine, discrète et effacée, serait une sorcière ? C'était trop gros.

Pourtant, ils sont bien là. James à la table des Gryffondors, avec Albus à celle des Serpentards, et Lily, juste deux rangs devant moi.

\- Elina Dursley.

Je sursaute, et relève un regard implorant vers l'homme qui tient dans une main la liste dont il énonce les noms, et dans l'autre un chapeau mal en point qui grimace dès qu'on le pose. J'inspire profondément, et j'avance en faisant de mon mieux pour regarder ailleurs que vers Lily, la table de Gryffondor ou celle de Serpentard.

Je m'assois, et je plonge mon regard loin au bout de la salle, sur les lourdes portes de bois. L'endroit est immense mais, en les voyant closes, je suis prise d'une sorte de claustrophobie très désagréable, et le bruit ambiant devient assourdissant. Ce ne sont que des chuchotements, et pourtant c'est comme si j'étais dans une gare.

\- Dursley… Un nom qui ne me dit rien, et pourtant nous dit tout…

Mes épaules se crispent et je me force à les faire rouler, pour ne pas être tentée de m'enfuir.

\- Dis-moi, jeune Dursley… Qu'as-tu envie de devenir ?

J'ignorais qu'il posait des questions ! Comment suis-je censée lui répondre ? En pensant ? C'est idiot, il me parle bien lui ! Ce chapeau me parle, et en plus je lui donne des talents de télépathe ? De mieux en mieux.

Le premier son qui s'échappe de ma gorge ne veut pas dire grande-chose, et je prends le temps de me la racler d'une légère toux avant de répondre :

\- Juste… Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de ce qu'il ignore…?

Un silence total. Est-ce que je l'ai détraqué ? Ça a si peu de sens qu'il est… parti ? Son esprit nous a quittés ? Je suis sur le point de parler quand sa voix tonne de nouveau.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera Poufsouffle !

Les élèves habillés de robes noires aux bordures jaunes se lèvent brusquement et commencent à applaudir. Je leur lance un regard de reconnaissance, j'avais peur de devoir avancer dans le silence et me terrer sous la table. Je me lève dès que le chapeau quitte ma tête et m'enfuis plus qu'autre chose.

Après d'interminables minutes, une bonne demi-heure même, tous les élèves sont répartis dans leur maison. Tout comme James, Lily se retrouve à Gryffondor, et Albus reste donc seul représentant des Potter à sa table.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall se lève et passe derrière la tablée de professeurs pour venir se positionner à un pupitre. Un aigle d'or déploie ses ailes, et elle y dépose quelques papiers, qu'elle ne prendra plus la peine de regarder.

\- Bienvenue à tous. Ce soir, ce n'est pas en tant que Directrice que je m'adresse à vous… Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année, rigoureuse et travailleuse, durant laquelle vous saurez faire honneur à notre école… et à notre nouveau directeur.

Un silence de plomb tombe dans la salle.

\- Cela fait bientôt dix ans que j'occupe la fonction de directrice de cette école… Une fonction que j'ai prise dans des circonstances dramatiques que nul ici n'ignore mais qui, je l'espère, ne seront bientôt plus qu'une partie de l'histoire de ces murs.

Pendant qu'elle parle, un homme s'avance dans l'ombre. Je ne le reconnais pas vraiment, mais son visage m'est étrangement familier. Je le fixe longuement avant de comprendre… Dans le train, je suis passée devant lui une bonne dizaine de fois alors que je cherchais une place.

Je me souviens qu'il était debout dans l'une des passerelles séparant les wagons. Il regardait simplement le paysage, dans un silence total.

\- J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter celui qui prendra ma place. J'ai conscience que tous ici pensaient que le Professeur Londubat nous ferait l'honneur de sa présence dans le Bureau des Directeurs mais il a, à de nombreuses reprises, refusé mes offres.

Elle lève une main décharnée et vieillissante vers l'homme qui apparut enfin à la lumière. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux verts pétillants et pleins de bonté, des lèvres roses charnues étirées d'un sourire gêné, il porte un veston noir sur une chemise blanche, un pantalon et des chaussures de ville… et sa robe de sorcier bleu saphir grande ouverte.

Le professeur McGonagall le fixa, et il était certain, même sans la connaître, qu'elle était en train de le désapprouver. Il lui sourit en retour, et elle lui céda la place presque à contrecoeur.

\- Bonjour !

La voix enjouée du professeur résonne durement à nos oreilles, après la tranquilité posée de notre directrice.

\- Je m'appelle Elijah Dragonneau… Désolé, ça prête à confusion… Je suis bien affilié à Norbert Dragonneau, que vous connaissez évidemment, mais c'est plutôt un arrière-grand-oncle… Moins exaltant, hein ?

Aucun son ne se fait entendre dans la salle. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour appréhender l'énergumène qui nous fait face. Même moi qui trouve tout ce qui touche au monde des sorciers extravagant… je me rends compte qu'il est encore pire.

Cela étant dit… Dragonneau ? Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Bref. Je suis français. J'ai donc étudié à l'académie de Beauxbâtons dont je suis sorti avec de très bons résultats, quoi qu'en dise le ministère. J'étais dans la maison Lonicera, alors vous risquez de souvent m'entendre dire des choses du genre "Le temps détruira vos murailles". Ne vous en faites pas si vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'aurez qu'à hocher la tête et partir, je tâcherai de ne pas m'en formaliser. Des questions ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent, principalement parmi les sixième et septième années. Le Directeur Dragonneau réfléchit un peu avant de soupirer et de désigner un garçon de Serdaigle… sûrement à cause du bleu.

\- Si vous avez étudié en France, comment vous pourriez savoir ce qui est bon pour Poudlard ?

\- La bonne question que voilà, sourit Elijah Dragonneau. C'est très simple : j'ai eu d'excellents formateurs ici. Minerva m'a beaucoup aidé, de même que Neville, à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'école… Même si j'appréhende encore mal le système de coupe des quatre maisons… mais c'est quelque chose de rôdé, alors je n'ai qu'à annoncer un vainqueur et donner des points à mes chouchous, hein ?

Il y eut des sourires du côté des professeurs, et quelques haussements d'épaules ou gloussements chez les septième années. Visiblement, les 90% de personnes présentes ne trouvant ça ni drôle ni déplacé… avaient manqué quelque chose.

Après cela, il n'y eut plus de questions : soit plus personne n'en avait, soit tout le monde avait compris qu'il ne répondrait pas sérieusement. En tous les cas, cette nouvelle année s'annonçait différente des autres… et évidemment, c'était pour ma poire.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures passent sans que rien ne bouge réellement. Je me retrouve dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, les jambes étendues, assise sur l'un des gros fauteuils. On sent encore, vaguement, l'odeur des gâteaux au miel et des tartes à la mélasse servis pendant le dîner.

Lentement, la salle se vide. Les élèves rejoignent les dortoirs, mais je reste sur place. La fatigue ne vient pas, et je sais qu'avec tous ces gens autour je serai incapable de dormir. Pour la première fois… Je vais passer une nuit loin de ma famille. Une nuit et de nombreuses autres.

Je soupire, et regarde les murs qui me semblent alors bien froids. C'est comme si tout ici me rejetait… La magie. Qu'en ai-je à faire, de la magie ? J'étais bien, moi, dans mon monde simple et fade… Je n'avais pas à me poser de questions étranges, et je n'avais pas à me demander si mon père me manquera encore, et encore…

Une minuscule chouette blanche monte sur mes genoux, et je lui souris un peu. Mon seul réconfort ici. Une boule de plumes et de duvet, aussi blanche que la neige… C'est mon père qui l'a choisie. Elle s'appelle Widget, car mon père cherchait un anagramme d'Hedwige, pour la nommer, et il a fini par tomber sur quelque chose de semblable.

Elle trébuche sur mes cuisses puis se love contre moi. Je la caresse du bout des doigts, mon regard maintenant fixé sur la cheminée qui ne suffit pas à réchauffer l'espace.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je sursaute. Dans un claquement de protestation, Widget me pince et volette maladroitement vers la table basse, où elle s'installe entre deux livres.

Un jeune homme entre. Il porte la robe des Poufsouffles, sa cravate est défaite et sa chemise en partie ouverte. Je reconnais, non sans surprise, un élève de 5ème année qui se trouve être notre préfet, si j'ai bien compris.

De beaux yeux verts se posent sur moi, et je rougis instantanément.

\- Bonsoir, sourit-il. Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

Il me sourit encore, de ses belles lèvres rosées, et finit par venir s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Dès qu'il est installé, un chat monte sur le dossier de son siège, et se couche sur le dos, ses pattes avant venant pendre sur la tête de ce que je devine être son maître.

C'est un chat noir, marron et blanc, avec des yeux de saphir et des pattes rousses.

\- Il s'appelle Timothée.

\- C'est bizarre, pour un chat, non ?

\- Hm ?

Il a un regard assez mystérieux, et reste silencieux un instant avant de sourire, et de confirmer que c'est en effet assez étrange.

\- C'est la première fois que tu es loin de chez toi, j'imagine ?

\- Oui…

\- Ta famille doit te manquer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais née-moldue, en plus, tout ça est nouveau pour toi… Je suis sûr que tu vas vite t'habituer. Le château est extraordinaire. Tu connais des gens, ici ?

\- Vite fait, répondis-je. Je connais Albus et Sirius…

\- Les deux fils Potter ?

Je hoche un peu la tête, anxieuse. J'ai cru comprendre que les Potter étaient renommés dans le monde des sorciers, mais on ne m'en a pas dit grand-chose de plus, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire l'Histoire de la Magie, un livre de plus de 500 pages, dont 495 sont inintéressantes… Les autres constituant simplement le sommaire.

Après un court silence, je me décide à parler de moi-même.

\- Qui… tu es…?

\- Ah ! Pardon. Théodore Deniger. Je suis en cinquième année, et préfet avec Camille Daviau, tu la verras sûrement demain.

\- C'est toujours un garçon et une fille, les préfets…?

\- Oui. Pareil pour les préfets en chef. Question de parité. Tu souhaites le devenir ?

\- Pour l'instant je me demande juste si je vais savoir tenir ma baguette.

J'ai un faible sourire, mais il rit doucement et ce simple son fait gonfler mon cœur. Au final, peut-être que tout se passera bien… Si tout le monde est aussi gentil que lui.

\- Lève-toi. Tu as ta baguette ?

Je hoche la tête et me lève, en tirant de la poche de ma robe de chambre ma baguette. Je peine un peu, car son extrémité s'accroche à la couture, mais je finis par l'en extirper en rougissant de honte.

Il prend doucement ma main et se place derrière moi. Son torse dans mon dos, sa tête loin au-dessus de la mienne… J'ai l'impression de perdre pieds ! Mais je dois me résonner. J'ai 11 ans. Il en a 16. Il est grand temps que je relativise : il est évident qu'il ne va pas s'intéresser à une enfant.

\- Tu dois te tenir bien solidement sur tes deux pieds…

Il glisse son pied entre les miens, et je les écarte à une simple pression de sa part. Une fois mes pieds espacés à la taille de mes hanches, il me fait relever un peu mieux le poignet.

\- Pense à garder le poignet souple, c'est important pour la plupart des mouvements. Le professeur Waters ne m'en voudra pas si je le devance un peu dans ses cours.

Il me relâche et va vers une table. Je reste en position, de peur d'être incapable de me replacer correctement lorsqu'il reviendra. Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? La question est idiote et ne devrait pas se poser, mais au final, il pourrait très bien partir !

Fort heureusement, Théodore revient vers moi avec une plume couverte d'encre sèche qu'il pose sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Répète après moi. "Wingardium Leviosa".

Je déglutis un peu, encore plus anxieuse maintenant que je comprends où il veut en venir. Je ne me souviens plus tout à fait de ce que fait ce sort… mais il était dans le sommaire du Livre des Sorts et Enchantements. Je me souviens l'avoir parcouru brièvement dans le train, avant d'avoir trop mal au cœurpour poursuivre.

\- Win… gar.. diom…

\- Dium.

\- Wingar… dium… Lefio..

\- Vio, Leviosa.

Je hoche la tête, de plus en plus gênée.

\- Wingardium… Leviosa…

\- Très bien. Avec plus d'assurance maintenant, tu dois être autoritaire envers cette plume.

\- Win… Wingardium… Leviosa !

\- Bien mieux, déjà.

Il sourit et s'écarte de moi, pour se mettre un peu en retrait. Il a sûrement peur d'un coup de baguette… En réalité, il sort simplement la sienne de sa manche et la pointe vers la plume. Il prononce la formule dans un mouvement de baguette et l'effet est immédiat : elle s'envole. La plume, immobile il y a une seconde, flotte dans les airs, sous mes yeux.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie de née-moldue, je vois la magie… Je la vois, et j'ai follement envie de la faire mienne. La plume se repose doucement sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Tu as vu mon mouvement ? D'abord tu tournes, et ensuite tu abaisses. Essaye.

Je m'exécute immédiatement, dans la frénésie de ce moment incroyable. Au bout de trois essais silencieux, je finis par prononcer la formule sans même m'en rendre compte… Et elle s'envole.

Je suis une sorcière.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant toute la nuit, je n'ai pu que penser encore et encore à cette plume virevoltant au bout de ma baguette. C'était comme si le monde de la magie s'ouvrait enfin, pour de vrai, à moi. Comme si j'avais vraiment le droit d'être là, et d'avoir cette baguette, et ces tenues, et d'être dans cette pièce…

En réalité, c'était comme si ma vie, jusque-là, n'avait été qu'une préparation à cette existence merveilleuse et tellement enrichissante.

Dans mon lit, je ne fais que ressasser encore et encore ce moment. Au final, je trouve le sommeil pour quelques heures à peine avant que l'agitation autour de moi ne me force à me réveiller. Je vois un tas de filles de mon âge levées, fouillant dans leur malle ou se coiffant simplement.

Personne ne fait attention à moi… J'en profite pour les observer en secret. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la dernière fille, qui semble répondre au nom de Grace, sort de la pièce que je me lève.

L'esprit bien réveillé mais les cheveux totalement décoiffés, je m'extirpe des draps lourds avec l'envie irrésistible de m'y replonger.

Je me coiffe patiemment, devant un miroir sali par les années, tentant de discipliner une tignasse bouclée qui ne fait que gonfler à chaque coup de brosse. Une fois que tous les noeuds ont disparu, je les sépare en trois parties, que je sépare elles aussi. Trois nattes, que j'assemble ensuite en une seule grosse natte, et me voilà prête. Juste avant de sortir de la salle commune, je n'aurai qu'à les détacher pour de belles ondulations.

Après avoir lutté contre quelques mèches rebelles bien décidées à retomber sur mon front, j'abandonne. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu en faire ce que je voulais, jamais totalement… Leur couleur, pourtant, est plutôt jolie. Un châtain clair méché de différentes teintes du marron au blond. Mais une fois bouclés, on ne voit plus vraiment les nuances.

J'enfile la jupe grise, une brassière qui n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine à cacher, la chemise blanche et la cravate jaune et noire, puis mes chaussettes hautes et mes chaussures noires. Une fois prête, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je sors du dortoir.

La salle commune est vide, à l'exception de Widget qui dort sur le dos, les ailes étendues, devant la cheminée à présent éteinte. Je soupire et m'approche d'elle pour la réveiller d'une caresse.

Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle me saute sur le main et s'accroche à la manche de ma chemise pour remonter le long de mon bras. Ce doit être la seule chouette diurne du monde. Elle se glisse entre mon col et mon cou, et je sais que je ne pourrai pas la déloger sans la vexer, alors… Pour le moment, elle peut bien rester là.

Enfin, je sors de la salle commune. Les odeurs du petit-déjeuner m'assaillent au point que je m'arrête un instant pour en profiter. Oeuf, toast, jus d'orange, jus de citrouille, toutes les odeurs se mélangent en une seule.

On pourrait l'appeler "Fragrance d'un Poudlard Matinal". Je monte les escaliers de pierres qui mènent dans le hall d'entrée, monte les marches qui font face à la porte, puis j'entre enfin dans la grande salle.

Des images de la veille me reviennent. Le groupe des première année, pétrifié devant un vice-directeur à l'air affable et une McGonagall inquiète, sans doute, de laisser ses fonctions à un homme aussi jeune que le Professeur Dragonneau.

On le repère de loin, d'ailleurs. Contrairement au Professeur McGonagall, tout en calme, voire en froideur, il semble ne s'épanouir que dans le bruit et l'agitation. Parlant avec de grands gestes, un sourire toujours immense aux lèvres, il semble ne pas être écouté de grand monde… Ni apprécié par les professeurs.

Je m'assois en bout de table, pour ne gêner personne. Comme chaque début d'année, je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter… Je sais, déjà, que je vais avoir de grandes difficultés à me mêler aux autres, à me faire des amis ou juste… des connaissances.

Pourtant, il le faudra bien, que je le veuille ou non.

\- Ah ! La première année !

Je rougis en reconnaissant la voix de Théodore, et lève les yeux vers lui. Comme on l'attend d'un garçon de ce genre, il est évidemment très entouré. A ses côtés, une jeune fille de son âge que je reconnais comme Camille Daviau, à son insigne de préfet.

\- Bonjour.

Il me sourit et se lève avec son assiette. Après avoir dépassé trois élèves, il se rassoit. Juste en face de moi.

\- Camille m'a fait remarqué que je t'avais pas demandé ton nom, hier !

\- Ah… Euh… Elina. Dursley.

\- C'est mignon comme tout, ça.

Il sourit, et je cache mon rougissement derrière un sourire qui fait pâle figure, et un rire qui fait peine à entendre. Je le remercie brièvement, puis je regarde le centre de la table, envahi de divers plats. J'en reconnais certains, mais d'autres m'échappent complètement.

\- Tu connais ?

Il me tend une assiette remplie d'une pyramide de boules orangées.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la patacitrouille. Y en a souvent le premier jour, mais ne t'attends pas à en revoir avant Halloween !

J'hésite un peu, puis je fais glisser l'une de ces boules dans mon assiette, d'un coup de fourchette. Elle roule, puis s'immobilise sous mes yeux. Comment ça se mange ? J'attrape mon couteau, y plante ma fourchette, et la coupe en deux. L'intérieur est également orange, mais semble un peu moins compact, sans être liquide.

\- Tu es plutôt du genre… sophistiquée ?

Encore une fois, le rouge colore mes joues et je lève les yeux vers Théodore.

\- Comment ça…?

\- J'avais encore jamais vu personne couper une patacitrouille, et la manger comme ça… C'est super mignon.

Pour ne pas répondre, je me contente de gober un morceau de la patacitrouille. Le goût est un peu étrange au premier abord… mais au final…

\- C'est juste… de la pâte de fruit…?

\- A la citrouille, oui.

Il sourit, avant de rire un peu.

\- Tu te rendras vite compte qu'on met de la citrouille partout… Tu aimes ça, j'espère ?

\- Oui, ça va. J'en mange qu'à Halloween d'habitude.

\- Ah ! Oui, forcément, logique.

Et il ne dit rien d'autre. Je déteste ce genre de conversation, en réalité… J'ai l'impression d'être prise pour une idiote. En même temps, vu l'épisode d'hier soir... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me traiter comme une enfant. Que je suis, inutile de le nier.

La fin du repas arrive enfin, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait durer jusqu'au déjeuner mais, fort heureusement, chez les sorciers aussi on fait une pause avant d'enchaîner sur la blanquette.

Pour combler ces quelques heures de répit intestinal, mon premier cours de l'année. Je le redoute, évidemment… Mais en même temps, je connais le sort. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

J'entre dans la salle, et me faufile directement dans les rangs. Elle est étrange, dans son agencement : trois rangs de tables et de chaises de chaque côté, tournés vers l'allée centrale dans laquelle s'entasse un grand nombre de livres.

Une fois que la plupart de nous sommes assis, une femme entre dans la salle. Mince, si ce n'est maigre, elle avance à grands pas entre les piles de livres, comme si elle connaissait le chemin par coeur. Elle s'arrête derrière un pupitre, nous toise un moment, puis commence.

\- L'art de la Sorcellerie est aussi complexe qu'il est primaire, et vital à tout sorcier. Si vous ne maitrisez pas ses bases, vous ne pourrez jamais prétendre à des sorts plus complexes. Pourtant, beaucoup d'entre vous trouveront ridicule d'apprendre des sorts si simples, au lieu d'apprendre la métamorphose, et la défense contre les forces du mal. Laissez-moi vous dire, cependant, que sans mes cours… métamorphose et défense seront hors de portée.

Après son petit discours, elle donne un coup de baguette. Immédiatement, des plumes se mettent à voleter, quittant une boîte en bois située à ses pieds pour rejoindre les pupitres. Nous nous retrouvons tous avec une plume devant nous.

Mon soupir de soulagement manque de faire s'envoler la mienne, mais je l'arrête de justesse, la laissant se reposer sur mon cahier. Dès lors, j'essaye de souffler au-dessus d'elle.

Nous sortons nos baguettes, très clairement impatients, mais la voix aigüe de la sorcière nous arrête dans notre élan.

\- Et qu'allez-vous en faire, de vos baguettes ? Ne soyez pas si pressés, on ne manie pas ça comme un jouet pour enfants ! Répétez après moi : Wingardium Leviosa.

Je dois lutter pour ne pas lancer le sortilège. Je le connais déjà, et mon envie de voir de nouveau une plume s'envoler sous mon action… Je soupire un peu, au-dessus de la plume toujours, et me contente de répéter avec les autres. Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire remarquer…

Au bout d'une demi-heure interminable, à répéter les mots, puis le geste, puis les mots, puis le geste, jamais les deux en même temps, nous passons enfin à la pratique. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure.

Je vais faire de la magie. De nouveau. Ce pouvoir qui m'effraie, et qui me ravit… Ce pouvoir si puissant, grisant. J'inspire profondément.

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

Et la plume se lève. Elle s'élève. Seigneur que c'est agréable… Que ce spectacle est beau et…

\- Eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas une prodige, que nous avons là ! Et chez les Poufsouffles, une fois n'est pas coutume !

Ma concentration perdue, la plume retombe lentement. Mon regard se fixe sur notre professeur… Et alors qu'elle me regarde avec fierté, je ne peux que sentir peser sur moi les yeux des autres élèves. Je ne voulais pas… J'ignorais que les autres n'y parviendraient pas tout de suite. Je dois dire quelque chose, et vite.

\- En même temps, elle s'est entraînée toute la nuit pour faire la maligne.

Est-ce que je rêve ou… On me déteste déjà ?


End file.
